Shawn and Jasmine's Honeymoon Cruise
by cartoonfanficwriter
Summary: the title sums it up but they go on a cruise around the world meet some former competitors from different seasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I haven't written in a while but yeah here's chapter 1 btw on my last fanfiction I noticed some of you guys said I was not writing in the right format well WHO CARES IT'S A FANFICTION NOT A BOOK GET OVER IT. **

Narrator: Shawn and Jasmine are in the helicopter heading back to Australia to meet Jasmine's family and right before they get there Shawn surprises Jasmine with 2 tickets to a cruise around the world.

Shawn: Hey Jas, since we just got married I wanted us to go somewhere really special for our honeymoon, *pulls out 2 tickets for a cruise that stops all over the world*

Jasmine: Shawn is this the gift?

Shawn: yup only the best gift in the world.

Jasmine: Shawn I LOVE IT. *kisses Shawn*

Shawn: well I'm glad you do because we leave in 2 days.

Jasmine: oh, I can't wait.

Narrator: The helicopter has landed at Jasmine's home and they both go inside Jasmine's house where they meet Jasmine's Family and cat.

Jasmine's Mom: Hi I'm Jasmine's mom but you can call me Nancy you must be Shawn.

Shawn: It's nice to finally meet my wife's family

Jasmine: Here's my brother Nathan *whispers to Shawn* He also believes in the undead.

Shawn: Hey I'm Shawn

Nathan: Hey I'm Nathan, dude I can't believe you won the million dollars what you going to do with it?

Shawn: Well I originally was going to build a zombie defense fortress but now I've decided to split it.

Nathan: That's stupid I would keep it all for myself, who are you splitting it with?

Shawn: … Your sister, duh.

Nathan: *chuckles* oh right.

Narrator: Just then Jasmine's Dad walks through the front door and meets Shawn.

Jasmine's Dad: Hi I'm Jasmine's Dad but please call me Roy. So Shawn tell me a bit about yourself.

Shawn: Um… Ok my favorite color is orange I like to climb trees and play sports.

Roy: Such as…?

Shawn: I play basketball and dodge ball with my whole family and my cousins.

Roy: Interesting, Well let me say it's a pleasure to meet you Shawn.

Shawn: Thanks you too.

**How was that for a first chapter id love some reviews please give me some suggestions as well it's not just me that can have some say in this fan fiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I can't believe I got 2 reviews on the first day especially since I posted it around midnight, thanks so much for that, here is chapter 2.**

**5 years ago **

Narrator: Jasmine's parents Roy and Nancy are standing in the kitchen of their house having an argument about what they thought Jasmine's new boyfriend Rex dating their daughter.

Roy: I don't like it one bit. OUR DAUGHTER SHOULD NOT DATE THAT PIECE OF SHIT!

Nancy: Roy, calm down, I know Rex is stupid and will succumb to peer pressure but we can't what our daughter's heart wants, and we do not use that kind of language in this house.

Roy: I just don't understand why our daughter likes him.

Nancy: Well my parents didn't like you but did that stop you from dating me?

Roy: No… I guess you're right. I suppose I could give Rex a chance.

Nancy: That's better. Now could you give me hand with cooking?

Roy: Sure.

**PRESENT DAY**

Narrator: Back at Shawn's new house 30 miles away from Jasmine's they are exploring the house and they just got to the master bedroom

Shawn: *Feeling how sturdy the bed is* Yeah It's pretty sturdy, it will last us tonight babe.

Jasmine: *blushing* So you're ready?

Shawn: Yup, are you?

Jasmine: Hell yes.

Shawn: Sweet.

**(IM NOT WRITING WHAT THEY DID THAT NIGHT BUT YOU GUYS AND GIRLS BOTH KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND IF NOT MESSAGE ME AND ILL TELL YOU)**

**The Next day**

****Narrator: Shawn is the first to wake up and see Jasmine next to him when all of a sudden he hears a knock at the front door; he quickly changes and opens the door to find a man about his height, average build, black hair, and blue eyes.

Shawn: Hello, who are you?

Stranger: My name is Rex, Is Jasmine home?

Shawn: Yeah, who wants to know?

Rex: Her ex boyfriend and I wanted to tell her I miss her

Shawn: … I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm her husband.

Rex: Oh… Sorry for bothering you.

Narrator: Rex walks back to his Nissan Xterra and drives leaving a Confused Shawn at the door. Shawn then walks back inside to politely ask Jasmine why she never told him about Rex.

**HOW WAS THAT FOR A CHAPTER you guys like it dislike it? Let me know with a review and a suggestion on what should happen and here is a summary of what will happen in the next 2 chapters[ Narrator: Their Cruise Ship arrives first in the Most romantic place on earth Paris **

**Within 30 minutes of walking around Paris they find 2 former competitors named Mike and Zoey] let me know what you guys think and also where should go next who should they meet.**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hey sorry if this chapter is short I just don't know what else to write about Jasmines' family, but here is the next chapter**

Narrator: Shawn just started to talk to Jasmine about Rex

Jasmine: Who was at the door?

Shawn: Your old boyfriend Rex, why the hell didn't you tell me about him?

Jasmine: *Gasp* Shawn I'm sorry I never told you about him I just thought you would be mad…

Shawn: Baby No, I could never be mad at you I'm just confused.

Jasmine: *wraps arms around Shawn* Well tonight is family game night at my house and we are having your favorite meal, filet mignon with A1 steak sauce.

Shawn: *kisses Jasmine* Ok babe, let's go.

Narrator: At Jasmine's old house the family has just sat down to eat and whiskers smells the steak and comes scampering into the dining room begging just like a dog would.

Jasmine: Oh hey Whiskers, Shawn meet my playful cat Whiskers

Shawn: Oh, cool.

Roy: So Shawn how do you like the steak?

Shawn: It's amazing

(this is part 1 sorry i split this chapter into 2 parts but since i havent written in a while yeah...)


End file.
